Seandainya Indonesia Ada Di Hetalia
by Katou Asuka
Summary: Title said it all. Kumpulan drabbles kalo Indonesia ada di Hetalia. Warning: OC, gaje, bahasa non-baku, dll. Rated T buat jaga-jaga.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Yang **_**italic**_** itu artinya dalam hati.**

* * *

**Asuka: Akhirnya! Selesai juga UKK dan fic-nya! Gimana ya, nilainya nanti?**

**Katou: Lagian UKK ngapain bikin fanfic? Yang ada pada bikin rangkuman tau!**

**Asuka: Males, enakan bikin fanfic. Mumpung idenya masih fresh~**

**Katou: Sudahlah, ayo baca disclaimer-nya dulu.**

**Asuka: ^0^ Oke! Hetalia bukan punya Katou dan bukan punya Asuka juga~**

**Katou: Selamat menikmati fic ini. Mohon maaf bila ada yang merasa tidak senang.**

**Asuka:**_** 'Kenapa kita bisa lain banget ya?'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seandainya, Indonesia Ada Di Hetalia ...**

**Summary: Title said it all. Kumpulan drabble kalo Indonesia ada di Hetalia.**

**Disclaimer (diulangi): Kalo Hetalia punya author, ngapain juga author bikin beginian? Hetalia itu punya Om Hide.**

**Warning: Bahasa non-formal, OC, OOC, gaje, typo, dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**Rnr?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**1. Indonesia Itu Yandere**

Para Blok Axis sedang latihan bersama. Seperti biasa, Germany menjadi pelatihnya.

" Berhitung!" perintah 'Pak Pelatih' Germany.

" Satu~," jawab Italy dengan polosnya, tidak ingat bahwa latihan-neraka akan dimulai.

" Dua!" jawab Japan dengan tenangnya.

" Tiga!" jawab seorang remaja laki-laki berkulit sawo matang, berambut ikal, tampang innoncent, dan memakai baju coklat-coklat ..., eh? Siapa dia? Perasaan negara Blok Axis cuma tiga, Jerman, Italia,dan Jepang. Mending nunggu reaksi para Axis deh, daripada bingung sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

(Lima jam kemudian~)

"EEEEHHH/VEEEEE?!" Waduh, capslock dan shift author jangan diinjek! Tapi, kayaknya lima jam kelamaan, ya? Yah, bek tu de stori.

Italy langsung lompat ke Germany, yang malah membeku gara-gara jadi kepikiran hantu. Japan (seperti biasa) tenang-tenang saja. Lho, jangan-jangan Nihon ...

" Ah, maaf, Itaria, Doitsu. Ini Indoneshia, salah satu koloniku di Asia. Dia lumayan berpengalaman dalam perang, maka aku mengajaknya untuk membantu kita." Pantesan, koloninya Nihon ya?

" Vee~, jadi namamu Indonesia, ya? Mau bendera putih juga, vee~?" Yang diajak bicara malah sweatdrop. _' Ini negara bener-bener ikut perang nih? Ngapain bawa bendera putih?'_ batin Indonesia.

" Cukup, Italy. Ayo kita mulai latihannya." ujar Germany, " Apa yang kalian lakukan jika kalian bertemu England dan kalian kehabisan amunisi?"

" Sebagai pria Italia sejati, aku akan membuat bendera putih dari saputangan dan ranting lalu mengibarkannya!" jawab Italy dengan 'polos'nya.

PLAK. Germany pun facepalm. "Oke, Japan?"

" Aku akan meniru ratapan William III," jawab Japan, yang membuat Germany facepalm lagi. _' Ampun deh, gak ada yang normal dikit napa?'._ " Err, Indonesia?". _' Moga-moga dia lebih normal,'_

Mantan koloni Netherland itu tersenyum dan menjawab, " Ada dua pilihan. Yang pertama memanggil teman-temanku dan membunuhnya. Yang kedua bunuh saja dengan senjata yang ada,"

Kali in Germany tidak facepalm tapi justru melongo. Jawaban ini mengagetkan anggota Axis yang lain. Siapa yang menyangka, kalau Indonesia yang kelihatannya polos itu yandere?

**.**

* * *

**2. Ikut Terdampar**

Mungkin ini pemandangan biasa. Italy asyik bermain-main di laut sementara Germany dan Japan hanya menonton dari tepian. Di samping mereka terdapat tanda 'SOS' dalam ukuran jumbo. Yak, para Axis (lagi-lagi), terdampar. Kali ini Indonesia juga ikut terdampar, sekarang dia sedang mencari makanan dan kayu bakar.

(Malam harinya~)

Japan, Germany ,dan Indonesia sedang menghangatkan diri dekat api unggun sementara Italy sudah tidur. Seolah merasakan sesuatu, Germany berdiri. " Mereka datang," Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut negara penyuka wurst dan bir. " Siapa, vee~?" Oh, ternyata Italy sudah bangun. Keluar lima orang dari dalam hutan dan sekarang mereka berdiri di atas tebing menghadap para Axis.

" Allied Forces!" jawab Germany dan entah kenapa muka masing-masing negara di close-up. Germany menyiapkan pistolnya, Japan mengeluarkan katananya, dan Italy mengibarkan bendera putihnya. Indonesia sudah hilang entah ke mana.

" China, aku memilihmu!" teriak America. China langsung turun dan menyerang Germany dengan peralatan masak yang setia dibawanya. Serangan pertama berhasil dihindari, serangan kedua juga berhasil dihindari, dan ...

DAK!

... serangan ketiga mendarat telak di kepala. Selanjutnya Japan langsung terlempar pada serangan pertama. Yang tersisa kini hanya Italy yang ...

" Vee~, jangan pukul aku! Aku akan memberitahu segalanya! Jangan pukul aku!"

... menyerah.

Para Allies kini mendekati anggota Axis yang terkapar minus Italy yang masih mengibarkan bendera putihnya. Saat mereka hanya tinggal dua langkah dari mereka, tiba-tiba America merasa bahunya ditepuk seseorang dari belakang. Penasaran, dia menengok ke belakang hanya untuk menemeukan bahwa yang menepuknya adalah seorang wanita berambut panjang, berbaju putih, dan kakinya melayang.

" GYAAAAAAA!" Semuanya, baik Italy maupun Allies teriak serempak, minus Russia yang cuma kelihatan kaget saja. Kaget, Japan dan Germany pun bangun dan langsung membeku begitu melihat wanita itu. Dari belakang wanita itu, muncul Indonesia dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

" Hai, ini temanku, Kuntilanak. Biasanya dia membunuh pria dan anak-anak, tapi sekarang dia hanya menakut-takuti saja meski masih bisa membunuh. Bagaimana, mau bermain bersama?" Ucapan ini sudah cukup menakuti para Allies dan juga Axis.

" KI-KITA MUNDUR!" perintah America dan para Allies pun pergi meninggalkan para Axis ketakutan sendiri.

Indonesia menoleh ke arah kuntilanak, " Oke, kau boleh pergi. Terimakasih atas bantuannya," Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk dan Germany berani mengajukan satu pertanyaan. " I-In-Indonesia, kau bisa memanggil hantu?"

Pertanyaan ini dijawab dengan cepat oleh negara-yang-akan-segera-merdeka itu, " Ya, memang kenapa?"

**.**

* * *

**3. Busby's Chair And Indonesia**

Mungkin ini pemandangan biasa. Italy asyik bermain-main di laut sementara Germany dan Japan hanya menonton dari tepian. Di samping mereka terdapat tanda 'SOS' dalam ukuran jumbo. Yak, para Axis (lagi-lagi), terdampar. Kali ini Indonesia juga ikut terdampar, sekarang dia sedang mencari makanan dan kayu bakar.

(Malam harinya~)

Japan, Germany ,dan Indonesia sedang menghangatkan diri dekat api unggun sementara Italy sudah tidur. Seolah merasakan sesuatu, Germany berdiri. " Mereka datang," Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut negara penyuka wurst dan bir. " Siapa, vee~?" Oh, ternyata Italy sudah bangun. Keluar lima orang dari dalam hutan dan sekarang mereka berdiri di atas tebing menghadap para Axis.

" Allied Forces!" jawab Germany dan entah kenapa muka masing-masing negara di close-up. Germany menyiapkan pistolnya, Japan mengeluarkan katananya, dan Italy mengibarkan bendera putihnya. Indonesia mengambil kuda-kuda pencak silat.

" China, aku memilihmu!" teriak America. China langsung turun dan menyerang Germany dengan peralatan masak yang setia dibawanya. Serangan pertama berhasil dihindari, serangan kedua juga berhasil dihindari, dan ...

DAK!

... serangan ketiga mendarat telak di kepala. Selanjutnya Japan langsung terlempar pada serangan pertama. Yang tersisa kini hanya Italy yang ...

" Vee~, jangan pukul aku! Aku akan memberitahu segalanya! Jangan pukul aku!"

... menyerah. Sementara itu, Indonesia diabaikan. " Hiks, hiks, aku diabaikan,"

Para Allies kini mendekati anggota Axis yang terkapar minus Italy yang masih mengibarkan bendera putihnya. Saat mereka hanya tinggal dua langkah dari mereka, tiba-tiba England berdiri di atas laut sembari membawa sebuah kursi, ehm 'antik'.

" Ini adalah Busby's chair, siapa yang duduk di kursi ini akan mati seketika," jelas England, " Jadi siapa di antara kalian, kecuali Russia, yang memiliki keberanian untuk duduk di kursi terkutuk ini?"

Tidak ada yang berani bergerak, kecuali Russia yang jelas tidak terganggu. Tiba-tiba Indonesia membuka suara.

" Aku tidak mau duduk di sana, tapi aku berani taruhan sebentar lagi kursi itu akan hancur karena keberatan," Gayung disambut air. Pernyataan disambut tawa.

" Ahahaha, tidak mungkin kursi ini hancur karena hal semacam itu. Sebelum hancur, ini akan membunuh yang mendudukinya,"

" Benarkah? Aku terpaksa tidak setuju," Ini anak pede banget sih.

" Kalau begitu bisa jelaskan alasannya?" tanya England.

" Karena itu kebenarannya," BLARRR! Bersamaan dengan pernyataan itu, Busby's chair pun meledak dengan indahnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

" AAAAAAAAHHH!" England langsung histeris karena kursi kebanggaannya lagi-lagi hancur, bahkan sebelum Russia melakukan apa-apa. Melihat hal ini, America langsung memerintahkan yang lain untuk mundur.

"KI-KITA MUNDUUUURRR!"

Kembali ke pantai tempat Axis terdampar~,

Indonesia sedang berbicara pada sesosok mahluk bertubuh raksasa.

" Ijo, lain kali kalo ngeliat kursi, jangan langsung didudukin. Ntar kalo disuruh ganti rugi, gimana?"

" Maaf, habis jarang ngeliat kursi sih," jawab sosok itu takut-takut.

" Ya sudah, tapi terima kasih. Lumayan juga tadi nakut-nakutin mereka,"

" Sa-sama-sama, Bos," Dan sosok itupun menghilang dibawa angin.

.

.

* * *

**(TBC)**

**T****unggu & ****B****aca ****C****hapter selanjutnya**

**Asuka: Huwee TToTT, cuma bisa bikin tiga cerita. Gomen ne~**

**Katou: Itu akibatnya kalo bikin fic pas ujian. Sekarang gimana nih? Udah terlanjur nulis TBC nih!**

**Asuka: *berpikir* Hmm...**

**Katou: **_**' Moga-moga bukan ide yang aneh,'**_

**Asuka: *bohlam 50 watt muncul* Aha! Kita minta readers ngasih ide aja. Semacam request gitu~**

**Katou: *mangut-mangut* Hmm, boleh juga. Oke, bagi yang mau request, silakan kirim melalui review.**

**Asuka: Iya! Mohon ya! Kelanjutan fic ini ada di tangan kalian! Kalo sampe seminggu gak ada request, akan langsung di-remove!**

**Katou: *menjitak Asuka* Asuka! Jangan memaksa readers! Yah, tapi emang bener sih.**

**Asuka & Katou: *membungkuk 90 derajat* Review and request please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Yang **_**italic**_** artinya dalam hati.**

* * *

**Balasan review:**

**ErnaSuperCute == Cuman bisa 4 ceritanya. Tapi panjang-panjang kok. Puas, kan? Alasan ceritanya cuma dikit, itu gara-gara otaknya korslet duluan abis UKK Agama. Masuk RSJ Grogol? O_o**

**Ksatria Garuda == Makasih banget. Masa sih lebih awsome dari albino di Jerman sana *Prussia bersin*? Lebih asem kali, wkwkwkwk. Nih request duel sihirnya. Maaf ya kalo gak sesuai. Maklum cuman pemula.**

**Shikawa == Crossdress? Pake baju adat? Hmm, akan diusahakan di chapter selanjutnya. Author research dulu ya. Tapi Indonesia pake baju apa ya?**

**Acriel Kirkland D Beilschmidt == Arigatou~. Iya, Indonesia cowok. Rasanya lebih lucu ceritanya, kalo cowok. Kalo di chapter dua ini, hantunya bakal lebih banyak lagi. Emang chapter 1 itu cerita di APH season 1 yang diplintir dikit di sana-sini. Gak usah ngibarin bendera putih kok -_-; Mendingan merah-putih kan.**

**reiji179 == Indonesia kalo di fic ini male. Alasan nulis typo, itu gara-gara mata author sendiri udah -3. Apdet kilat? Nih, kilat kan? Fave fic gaje ini? Boleh banget.**

**Sa-chan Rivaille -ohoho == Indonesia sudah lumayan 'rusuh' belum? Maaf cuma dikit, ya. _ gomen ne.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asuka: Makasih ya, yang sudah review. Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Katou: Oh ya, kami juga menerima kritik kok. So, flame is accepted.**

**Asuka: Sekarang yang baca disclaimer Yuki ya!**

**Yuki: Baik. 'Hetalia, Harry Potter, Jelangkung, Monas, Menara KL bukanlah punya author maupun kami bertiga.'**

**Asuka: Sekarang, ayo kita mulai ceritanya!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seandainya, Indonesia Ada Di Hetalia ...**

**Summary: Title said it all. Kumpulan drabble kalo Indonesia ada di Hetalia.**

**Disclaimer (diulangi): Kalo Hetalia punya author, ngapain juga author bikin beginian? Hetalia itu punya Om Hide.**

**Warning: Bahasa non-formal, OC, OOC, gaje, typo, dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**Rnr?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**1. Duel Sihir? (Setting: Hetalia Academy)**

Akhir-akhir ini, England merasa sangat kesal. Alasannya? Simpel, yaitu sihir. Makin hari, sihirnya makin diremehkan. Tidak sedikit personifikasi negara yang meragukan keberadaan temannya. Beberapa bahkan mulai mentertawakan sihirnya. Bahkan ada negara lain yang dibilang jauh lebih hebat darinya, British Empire yang pernah menguasai 2/3 daratan bumi. Hal ini membuat alis enam tumpuknya sedikit menipis. Kerjaan sebagai ketua OSIS saja tidak pernah membuat alisnya menipis satu milipun. England memiliki beberapa dugaan, seperti Russia (Kutukan England tidak mempan), atau Norway (Sesama penyihir).

Selidik asal selidik, England menemukan beberapa fakta mengenai negara yang-dibilang-lebih-jago-sihir-darinya. Negara itu bukanlah negara maju dengan militer kuat. Bukan pula negara yang koloninya tersebar di seluruh dunia. Negara itu hanyalah negara dunia ketiga tanpa koloni, bahkan menjadi koloni selama lebih dari 400 tahun. Terletak di khatulistiwa, di atas Australia. Memiliki ratusan suku dan pulau. Satu-satunya kesamaan adalah mereka sama-sama negara kepulauan.

Siapa negara dunia ketiga itu? Yap, dia adalah Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia atau biasa disingkat Indonesia. Memang ya, rasanya tidak ada tempat tanpa hantu/mahluk halus di Indonesia. Indonesia tanpa hantu mungkin terasa seperti makan tanpa cabe/sambel, kurang lengkap dan gak mantap.

Esok harinya, England menantang Indonesia duel sihir 1-on-1. Tentu saja setelah kelas selesai.

" Hei, Indonesia! Kau berani bilang kalau kau lebih jago sihir daripada aku, ya? Kutantang kau duel sihir melawanku!" tantang England pada Indonesia.

Indonesia, yang sedang seru-serunya berargumen dengan saudaranya yang paling menyebalkan (kata Indonesia), hanya bisa merespon dengan ekspresi == (O_O?). Saudaranya (Siapa ya?), yang mantan koloni alis tebal, juga berekspresi sama == (O_O?).

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Indonesia, England melanjutkan kalimatnya, " Kutunggu kau jam 3 di taman belakang gedung ini! Awas kalau gak datang!"

Masih dengan ekspresi == (O_O?), dua bersaudara itu diam di tempat. Akhirnya, yang lebih muda memulai pembicaraan. " Hei Indon, lo gak ngapa-ngapain kan?" Si rambut ikal merespon, " Gak tahu deh. Lo ngerti maksudnya kagak?"

BLETAK! Jitakan Malaysia (Yang berhasil nebak, dapet tiket ke Siberia bareng Belarus!) sukses mendarat di kepala kakaknya. " YA, NGAJAK DUEL TAU'! LO KIRA NGAJAK KEMPING APA?!" Dalam hati, Indonesia menyesal kenapa ia meninggalkan sumbat kupingnya di kamar.

" Duh, maksud gue, ngapain dia ngajak duel? Bukan arti tantangan tadi," Memang kakaknya kayak gini, ngomong gak pernah jelas. Menghela napas, Malaysia keluar dari ruangan.

" Mana kutahu. Tapi sebaiknya turuti saja. Lumayan menyeramkan kalau England marah,"

Indonesia hanya mengangkat bahunya, dan berjalan menuju kamar hotelnya.

* * *

**Jam 3, Taman Belakang Gedung World Meeting ...**

Sepertinya ada yang mendengar dan memberitahu duel ini pada personifikasi negara lain. Gampang saja untuk mengetahuinya, karena kini taman belakang jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Ada anggota G-7 plus China, serta sembilan anggota ASEAN lainnya. Jadi totalnya ada, ... 7 + 1 + 9 = 17 negara sebagai penonton.

Di tengah taman terdapat sebuah arena berbentuk lingkaran, para penonton berdiri di sekililingnya. England berdiri di salah satu sisi arena dengan jubah hitam penyihirnya. Di seberangnya, Indonesia, masih dengan pakaian yang tadi, berdiri dengan tidak nyamannya. Kayaknya dia rada ogah-ogahan mengikuti duel ini.

" Oke, karena semua pihak sudah datang, maka akan kujelaskan aturan duel ini," Norway menjadi pembawa acara kali ini, (Haah?! Ciyus?!). " Duel ini terdiri dari tiga pertandingan, Mantra, Kutukan, dan Summon. Pemenangnya akan ditentukan dari keampuhan, kejituan, dan kekuatan sihir masing-masing. Untuk target Mantra dan Kutukan, kita akan menggunakan tikus yang ada di tengah arena. Mengerti?" *Dua-duanya mengangguk* " Oke, kita mulai pertandingan pertama, Mantra! Dimulai!"

England mengeluarkan tongkat Britannia Angel-nya, yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantra, " Confringo!" Cahaya oranye menerjang menuju kandang. Dan, begitu menyentuh kandang, ...

BLAAAR! Kandang sang target meledak dengan indahnya, bersama sang target. England tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. _' Sepertinya kemampuanku tidak menurun,'_ batinnya.

Sekarang kita lihat Indonesia, yang sedang menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa aneh. Saking anehnya, tidak ada saudaranya yang mengerti bahasa tersebut. Tiba-tiba, tikus di kandang Indonesia meledak, tidak disertai kandangnya.

Norway, selaku juri dan pembawa acara, menyatakan bahwa pertandingan pertama seri.

* * *

**Skor Saat Ini**

**England-0 vs 0-Indonesia**

" Sekarang kita akan memulai pertandingan kutukan. Hal yang dipertandingkan sama seperti tadi, jadi tidak ada penjelasan tambahan. Siap?" * Lagi-lagi dua-duanya mengangguk* " Dimulai!"

Mengayunkan tongkatnya, England mengucapkan mantra yang sangat ampuh. " Avada Kedrava!" Si tikus langsung mengeluarkan darah dari seluruh lubang tubuhnya. Seketika, si tikus pun mati.

Sekarang giliran Indonesia. Sambil mengenggam sesuatu di tangannya, dia mulai komat-kamit lagi. Dari depannya, muncul cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan. Cahaya misterius tersebut menuju kandang target Indonesia. Tepat saat akan mengenai si tikus, cahaya menyilaukan itu menghilang.

America adalah yang pertama pulih dari kekagetan tadi, " Eh? Yang tadi itu apa-" Sebelum kalimatnya selesai, pintu kandang terbuka dan sang target pun kabur.

" Ta- tangkap tikus itu, aru!" Dan dimulailah pengejaran si tikus kecil yang lari dari hukuman mati. Baru beberapa menit berlari, tiba-tiba ada sekaleng penuh cat yang jatuh dari rak peralatan dan menimpa tikus malang tersebut. Negara lain hanya diam saja, shock melihat pembunuhan tak berperi-ketikusan di depan mata mereka. Indonesia yang pertama berbicara. " Sepertinya kutukannya sukses, ya?"

* * *

**Skor Saat Ini**

**England-0 vs 1-Indonesia**

" Erm, sekarang kita ke pertandingan ketiga, Summon," Norway masih shock melihat efek kutukan Indonesia, yang ternyata terus mengikuti target sejauh apapun target itu berusaha kabur. " Pemenangnya ditentukan dari keseraman mahluk yang disummon. Kalian boleh menyummon maksimal dua kali. Siap? Mulai!"

England sudah lebih dulu menyiapkan lingkaran, jadi dia memanggil sesosok mahluk raksasa (Inget yang England summon buat nakutin Amerika? Ini mahluk yang sama.) yang berpakaian seperti badut. " Hahahaha, gimana Indonesia? Kau tidak bisa menyummon mahluk seperti ini, bukan? Ahahahaha!"

Indonesia tidak merespon, dia sibuk mencari-cari barang yang dibutuhkannya. " Ah, ini dia!" Sambil mengeluarkan air berbau kamboja. " Kuntilanak, ayo muncul," Seperti yang dikatakan Indonesia, kuntilanak muncul di sampingnya sambil membawa pisau bernoda darah.

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! PO-PONTIANAAAK *Pontianak bersin*!" teriak Malaysia dan Singapore. Kalo negara lain, " AAAAAAAAHHH! DI-DIA BAWA PISAU, VEEEE/ARUUUU!"

" Si-sial, aku tidak akan kalah! Aku masih punya senjata terakhir!" Mengambil buku mantra di jubahnya, England mulai merapal mantra lagi. " Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera. Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera. Aku memanggilmu dari bumi yang jauh. Datanglah!"

Lingkarannya mulai bercahaya, sesosok kepala muncul di tengah-tengahnya. Dan saat kepala itu muncul seutuhnya dari tanah, " Kau memanggil, da?" Itu adalah kepala personifikasi Federasi Rusia.

Indonesia langsung mendekat ke tengah lingkaran. " Ah, Halo Russia. Boleh aku pesan lagi tank amfibinya? Sekarang aku pesan 37 unit. Kapan bisa datangnya?"

" Tentu saja boleh, da. Akan kukirim secepatnya, da," jawab Russia.

Negara lain hanya bisa membatin sambil menggigil ketakutan, _' Kok dia bisa akrab dengan negara menyeramkan seperti itu sih!'_. Semua negara kecuali Italy yang terlalu takut, dan America, _' Gawat, ntar senjataku gak laku di Indonesia lagi nih,'_

* * *

**Skor Saat Ini Dan Sekaligus Skor Akhir**

**England-0 vs 2-Indonesia**

Dengan skor ini maka England pundung dipojokan, karena sihirnya kalah dari Indonesia. Tapi besok sorenya, ...

Indonesia sedang lari di koridor, berusaha supaya bisa mengumpulkan tugas biologi sebelum jam 2. Dia melihat England berdiri seolah menunggu seseorang. " Hei, Indonesia, ada waktu sebentar?" Tidak ingin membuat Ketua OSIS marah, maka Indonesia menjawab meski dia ingin secepatnya mengumpulkan tugas dan bermain 'Hetalia Fantasia'. " Ya, ada apa?" jawab Indonesia. " Erm, begini setelah duel kemarin, kupikir kau cukup bagus juga dalam sihir. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dalam 'Magic Trio' ?"

Sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Indonesia menjawab, " Hmm, gimana ya? Tapi, aku ragu bisa bergaul dengan yang lain. Kebudayaan Eropa kan berbeda dengan Asia,"

" Kau bisa berteman dengan banyak negara, bukan? Jadi kupikir itu bukan masalah untukmu," England melihat kalau Indonesia memang pandai berteman dengan banyak negara bahkan yang sedang dimusuhi negara lain, seperti North Korea dan lainnya.

" Hmm, boleh aja sih. Tapi kalo aku gabung, jadi 'Magic Quartet' dong. Aneh kedengarannya," canda Indonesia. Mau tak mau, England tersenyum juga. " Kan, bisa diganti jadi 'Magic Club'. Sudah ya, aku masih ada kerjaan," England berjalan menuju ruang OSIS, berniat melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" Iya," balas Indonesia. Berputar, dia melihat jam. " JAM DUA KURANG LIMA?! GUE HARUS CEPET-CEPET NGUMPULIN TUGAS!" Cerita ini diakhiri dengan Indonesia yang 'tancap gas' ke ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas.

**.**

* * *

**2. Ghost Hotel**

Karena hari sudah larut ditambah hujan badai di luar, maka beberapa personifikasi negara menginap di sebuah hotel tua nan murah di kaki gunung. Siapa yang menyangka kalau hotel itu adalah hotel berhantu?

" Hari ini aku kedatangan tamu lagi. Khukhukhu, betapa bodohnya mereka," Sesosok vampir pemilik hotel bersiap 'menyambut' tamu-tamunya.

* * *

**Japan**

" Ukh, rasanya sedikit menyeramkan," Japan berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kamarnya. Lampu remang-remang, dinding yang sudah mengelupas, hawa dingin badai yang berkecamuk di luar menambah suasana seram di sekitarnya._ ' Sepertinya ada yang mengikuti dari tadi. Siapa dia?'_ batin Japan.

_' Hehehe, mangsa pertamax sudah datang,'_ pikir sang vampir. Tapi sebelum dia sempat mengagetkan pemuda Asia itu, sebuah shuriken melesat dari depan pemuda Asia ke belakangnya. Menuju tepat ke sebuah sosok bertubuh besar di belakangnya. Dia mengenakan syal panjang dan pakaian negaranya pada WWII.

Dan, rupanya yang mengikuti Japan selama ini adalah, ... RUSSIA?!

_' Gue telat,'_

* * *

**America**

" GYAAAAA! SCARYYYYYYY!" teriak America dengan histerisnya. Vampir hanya bisa berdiri di belakang, menunggu film horor khas Amerika selesai.

" Erm, maaf mengganggu," kata vampir sambil menepuk bahu America. " Ya? Ada apa?" tanya America dengan polosnya. " Aku hantu," jawab vampir.

" GYAAAAAAAA! I'M SCAREEEEEED!" America histeris lagi.

_' Tidak menyenangkan,'_

* * *

**England**

" Uuh, ada apa dengan hotel ini? Aku mendengar suara dari tempat kosong dan benda-benda bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sudah lumayan lama juga, sejak terakhir aku merasakan firasat tidak enak ini," England sendiri di kamarnya, tidak bisa tidur sedikit pun.

_' Hahaha, dia pasti akan mudah ditakuti. Hahaha,'_ Vampir kembali muncul, bersiap menakuti England, saat ada bayangan yang melesat ke arahnya. Dan bayangan itu juga, hantu. Lebih tepatnya sih, 3 hantu dan 1 peri.

"Apa? Kalian ketakutan juga? Mau tidur bersama? Ahahahaha,"

_' Kenapa pengunjungnya tidak ada yang normal sih?!'_

* * *

**Indonesia**

_' Hmm, kayaknya yang ini normal. Sepertinya dia sudah tidur,'_ Vampir pelan-pelan memasuki kamar dimana Indonesia tidur. Sekarang dia tidak akan membuat kesalahan seperti sebelumnya. Dia sudah memeriksa baik-baik korbannya.

Berjingkat-jingkat dia mendekati kasur Indonesia, lampu di meja masih bersinar remang-remang. _' Sekarang!'_ pikirnya. Vampir bersiap membuka selimut di atas kasur. " BOOOOOOOO!"

Dan, kasurnya kosong. Lalu dimana Indonesia? " Kamu siapa?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari samping tempat tidur. Vampir berputar, hanya untuk menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah menyeramkan kuntilanak.

" GY-GYAAAAAAAA!" Dengan alasan inilah, vampir tidak pernah menghantui Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia.

**.**

* * *

**3. Lagu**

* * *

**Allied Forces Ver.**

Para Allies terdampar di sebuah pulau terpencil. Meskipun terdampar, mereka tidak usah mencari makanan karena America memiliki persediaan makanan yang banyak di balik bajunya. Kemarin mereka makan coklat. Malam ini, mereka memanggang marshmallow.

Suasana begitu sepi, hanya derak api dan suara ombak yang terdengar. Tapi kesunyian ini terpecah oleh satu suara, yang berasal dari mahluk beralis tebal. " Meramera to, moyaki tsuketse," Semua wajah anggota Sekutu mulai dipenuhi garis-garis biru. Semua, kecuali tentu saja si penyanyi yang beralis tebal. " Sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de. Atokata mo-,"

" AKU MERASA KITA SEDANG MEMANGGIL IBLIS DI SINI!" teriak America cukup keras, cukup keras untuk didengar dari Sabang sampai Merauke. Tapi tetap saja tidak berguna, karena England tetap melanjutkan lagunya.

" Tamashii made mo yaki tsuketse,"

* * *

**Indonesia And Friends Ver.**

Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, dan Brunei terdampar di pulau terpencil di Samudra Pasifik. Setelah mengumpulkan makanan dan menyiapkan api unggun, mereka berkumpul memanggang ikan. Indonesia dan Malaysia tidak banyak bertengkar kali ini, energi mereka sudah habis karena menjelajahi pulau seharian penuh.

Suasana begitu sepi, hanya derak api dan suara ombak yang terdengar. Tapi kesunyian ini terpecah oleh satu suara, yang berasal dari Indonesia. " Jelangkung, jelangkung, disini ada pesta kecil-kecilan," Wajah saudara-saudaranya berubah pucat. " Jelangkung, jelangkung, datang tak dijemput, pulang tak di-"

" GILA! JANGAN MALAH MANGGIL JELANGKUNG!" teriak Malaysia untuk menghentikan upaya kakaknya memanggil hantu. Dan upayanya berhasil.

" Yah, tapi kita kan bisa nanya jalan pulang sama jelangkungnya," protes Indonesia.

" TETEP AJA, JANGAN MANGGIL JELANGKUNG!"

**.**

* * *

**4. World Meeting Tambah Rusuh~**

" Nah, ayo kita mulai world meeting ke-***! Di sini semua negara berkumpul untuk menyelesaikan masalah bersama!" Pembukaan ini, tentu saja America. Siapa lagi coba? " Kita akan membahas tentang pemanasan global (lagi)! Karena aku Hero, maka aku yang pertama menyatakan pendapatku! Menurutku, kita harus membuat superhero raksasa dan perisai raksasa untuk melindungi bumi! Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Dan, aku juga tidak menerima penolakan!"

Japan mengangkat tangannya, " A-aku setuju dengan America-sa-" Kalimatnya dipotong Switzerland, yang selalu membawa senapan di pundaknya.

" Argh, itu lagi, Japan! Jangan cuma setuju pendapat America! Nyatakan pendapatmu sendiri!"

Japan tidak tahu bagaimana meresponnya. Dia memang benci berargumen. " Eh? Err, itu ..."

England angkat bicara, meski satu tangannya memegang cangkir teh dan yang satunya lagi memegang buku yang lumayan mencurigakan. " Aku tidak setuju dengan ide tidak logis seperti itu. Lalu, perbaiki bahasamu, git!"

" Baiklah, aku tidak setuju dengan Amerique dan Angleterre,"

" Kau tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan keduanya!" teriak England. America mulai menyodok France dengan pulpennya. " Apa 'tidak setuju denganku' adalah hobimu? Gimana kalau kau mencari hobi yang lebih baik lagi?"

" Setuju dengan kalian hanya akan memberi rasa yang buruk. Aku kan gentleman,"

" Jangan memutuskan berdasarkan rasa, frog! Hari ini aku akan mencabut semua jenggotmu!" Dan, seperti biasa, mereka kembali bertengkar. Russia kembali mengganggu Baltic Trio. Italy minta pasta lagi. Tapi, kok rasanya lebih rame ya? Seperti ada dua 'England vs France' di sini.

" Monas lebih bagus! Nilai sejarahnya lebih tinggi tahu!"

" Cuman gedung yang bentuknya kayak lilin, tahu! Menara Kuala Lumpur lebih bagus, lebih modern!"

" Yee, modern sih modern tapi yang bikin siapa? Orang gue tahu!"

" Terus? Lo sendiri aja yang gak mau ngurusin orang lo. Makanya pada kabur ke sini, Indon!"

" Lo aja yang kekurangan orang, Malay!"

Ternyata si kakak-beradik Melayu, ya. Pantesan tambah berisik. Gila, berisik banget nih ruangan. 'England versus France' yang asli aja udah berisik. Apalagi ada copy-an yang berdomilisi di Asia Tenggara. Dua kali lipatnya.

" DIAM! KALAU BERISIK TERUS, BAGAIMANA MASALAH BISA TERSELESAIKAN, HAH?! KALIAN INI SUDAH DEWASA! MEMANGNYA KALIAN TIDAK MALU?!" Germany, kecilin volumenya dikit napa? Capslock author jebol nih! Ganti rugi, ya. Gak mau tau, pokoknya ganti rugi!

England dan France berhenti berkelahi. " Maaf, Germany. Aku 'sedikit' hilang kendali tadi," Germany mengangguk sebagai respon.

" KITA LANJUTKAN PERTEMUAN INI! SETIAP ORANG PUNYA WAKTU 8 MENIT UNTUK BERBICARA! ANGKAT TANGAN SEBELUM MENYATAKAN PENDAPAT! MENGERTI?!" GERMANY! CAPSLOCK GUE BENERAN JEBOL! BENERIN SINI! *germany benerin capslock author*

Ruang meeting menjadi tenang. Seharusnya sih, kalau Indonesia dan Malaysia berhenti berkelahi. " Indonesia! Malaysia! Berhenti berkelahi!" teriak Germany.

" SAMPAI DIA BERHENTI MENCURI DARIKU!/SAMPAI DIA BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU!" Kompaknya, teriak dan nginjek capslock author barengan. Mungkin biar tambah kompak, author hajar barengan ya *insert 'kolkolkolkol' here*.

" Kak, kalau masih bertengkar, internetnya kucabut nih," ancam adik mereka, Singapore, sambil memainkan gadget-nya. Ancaman itu sukses membuat Garuda dan Harimau terdiam. Mereka kembali duduk, meski masih memancarkan tatapan awas-kau-nanti.

" Sekarang, siapa yang mau menyatakan pendapatnya?" Germany melihat sekeliling, jaga-jaga kalau ada keributan lagi.

" Ah, aku-aku!" Italy mengangkat tangannya. " YA, ITALY!" Ger-ma-ny! Capslock gue jangan diinjek!

" Apa nanti makan siangnya pasta?" *Germany facepalm*

Dan, seperti biasa, World Meeting kali ini tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, kecuali perdebatan baru.

.

.

.

* * *

**(TBC)**

**T****unggu & ****B****aca ****C****hapter selanjutnya**

**Asuka: Request masih dibuka lho~ Kalo apdet sih, tergantung kecepatan imajinasi author.**

**Katou: Shikawa, maaf ya. Authornya lagi research baju adat masing-masing negara dulu.**

**Asuka: Oh, ya. Buat yang tadi nginjek capslock author, sudah ditunggu Yuki di ruang sebelah situ.**

**Asuka: *dorong G-7 + China dan ASEAN ke ruangan sebelah***

**Asuka: * mengunci pintunya***

**America: A-ada apa ini? Ge-gelap banget.**

**?: Jadi kalian ya, target selanjutnya.**

**England: Siapa itu?!**

**?: Watashi no namae wa Yuki desu. Aku adalah executior di sini. Bila kalian ada di dalam sini, berarti kalian akan menghadapi neraka.**

**France: Ahahaha, maksudnya?**

**Yuki: *senyum psikopat* Kalian akan segera tahu.**

***dari dalam ruangan terdengar suara teriakan dan jeritan***

**Katou: Mereka tidak akan mati kan?**

**Asuka: Tenang, Yuki tidak akan membunuh mereka kok~**

**Yuki: *keluar ruangan, bajunya penuh noda darah* Mereka pingsan.**

**Katou: Bukan mati kan?**

**Yuki: Hanya pingsan.**

**Asuka: Karena Yuki sudah selesai bertugas, ayo kita tutup bareng-bareng.**

**Katou, Asuka, Yuki: Read and Review ,please!**


End file.
